


In the Spotlight

by Username8746489



Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, Crack Treated Seriously, Lila Rossi Bashing, Love Spell, MILD - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: As the akuma (Spotlight, she called herself) ranted something about hating being popular and getting love confessions all the time in front of Mrs. Bustier’s desk (Where was Mrs. Bustier?), Nathaniel did the thing he did every akuma attack. Attempt to escape the situation without the akuma noticing.It usually worked, but it seemed his luck was down today because the akuma noticed him reaching for the door.“Hey! Don’t think you can leave! Since you thought you could do that, you must be used to being in the shadows. Well, welcome to my world!” She shot a beam at Nathaniel before hurrying out the door.In which Nathaniel gets hit by an akuma and gains a harem
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Nathaniel/Everyone, hell yeah boys it's a harem fic :)), jkjk - Relationship, unless? - Relationship
Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527
Comments: 16
Kudos: 183
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	In the Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> Max isn't here bc he's absent (Read I forgot to add him in sorry Max)

Another day, another akuma breaking into the classroom. 

As the akuma (Spotlight, she called herself) ranted something about hating being popular and getting love confessions all the time in front of Mrs. Bustier’s desk (Where  _ was  _ Mrs. Bustier?), Nathaniel did the thing he did every akuma attack. Attempt to escape the situation without the akuma noticing.

It usually worked, but it seemed his luck was down today because the akuma noticed him reaching for the door.

“Hey! Don’t think you can leave! Since you thought you could do that, you must be used to being in the shadows. Well, welcome to my world!” She shot a beam at Nathaniel before hurrying out the door.

He fell on the floor from the impact, groaning. Rose rushed over to him, extending a hand. Nathaniel took it, smiling gratefully.

“Thanks, Rose, I wonder what it did though.” His question was answered as she tugged him closer to her, wrapping her arms around his chest. 

“Rose?” Juleka squawked from her seat.

His backside was suddenly flanked by a hug from Mylene, jolting a squeak out of Nathaniel.

“U-Uh, guys?”

He turned to the rest of the class, seeing Alya with her phone trained on him, “Um, shouldn’t you be chasing the akuma?”

“I’d rather be filming you,” She sighed dreamily.

“Aren’t you dating Nino?”

“I endorse it!” Nino cheered, also staring at Nathaniel with adoration twinkling in his eyes.

Alix suddenly realized the power of the akuma, “Oh my  _ god. _ ”

Chloe stormed over, yanking Nathaniel towards her, to the protests of the smaller girls, “Back off, he’s gonna sit by me and Sabrina!” Sabrina nodded meekly from her seat.

Lila bounded over, draping herself over the boy, wrapping her arms around his neck, “Nathaniel, come sit by me in the back again!”

Nathaniel winced as her nails dug into his skin. Is this what Adrien dealt with? He always saw her hanging off him. Maybe the class should have a small talk with both of them.

“I can totally introduce you to the illustrator of the Ladybug comics!”

He blinked, trying to struggle out of the grasps of the girls, “Uh, Lila? _ I’m _ the illustrator of those comics.”

The small moment of shock that Lila had allowed Nathaniel enough time to shove the two away. Chloe hissed, attempting to snatch Nathaniel back before Marinette pushed her away.

“You okay?” Adrien asked, hovering over Marinette’s shoulder.

Nathaniel nodded. Marinette beamed, “That’s good. While we’re here though, I’d like to ask if you would model some of my clothes.” There it was, the same lovesick tone everyone else had. “I think you’d make a great model.”

Nathaniel stepped back, laughing nervously, “Wouldn’t Adrien be better for that?” The model glided around Marinette, placing his hands on Nathaniel’s shoulder.

“I think you’d be just great! After all, you are very pretty.” The statement was punctuated with a wink.

Nathaniel’s face heated up.

_ Wait, heated up? I only like girls, right? ...Maybe I should research my sexuality at home later. _

“I, uh,” He turned to the rest of the class, “Help?!”

Kim walked over, “C’mon, Adrien, you should let go!” He should be a safe bet, right? Kim’s straight,  _ right _ ?!

Adrien huffed, “Why should I?”

“So I can do this!” After a quick action of forcing Adrien away, Kim picked up Nathaniel and threw him over his shoulder. He laughed triumphantly. A couple curse words in Yiddish flew out of Nathaniel’s mouth. 

“Put me down!” Nathaniel shouted.

“Aw, but this way I can protect you!” Kim argued back. 

Ivan walked over, plucking Nathaniel off Kim, and setting him down next to Juleka and Alix.

He sighed, "I know my love language is physical touch, but this is too much."

Alix used her hand to muffle her laughter, “Dude, you got a harem.”

Nathaniel blushed, “Why aren’t you three affected?”

Ivan shrugged, “I’m straight.”

_ Yeah, I thought that about Kim too, but uh… You know what, I’ll deal with that can of worms later. _

“Nathaniel, you were the first person I told I was aroace.” Fair.

“Girls,” Was all Juleka said.

“Valid,” Nathaniel replied.

The class started approaching the little group.

Juleka looked towards them, “Maybe we should get out of here.”

“Agreed,” The other three said.

Alix tossed Nathaniel over her shoulder (At this point, he wasn’t even surprised), running through the crowd. She slammed the door open, throwing Nathaniel outside. He let out a yelp as he hit the ground, rolling. Alix stood in the doorway, holding back the class.

Marc walked up, “What is _happening_?” Confusion was clear in his tone.

“Akuma.”

“Ah.”

“Get him out of here!” Alix screeched.

Marc nodded, helping Nathaniel up with his hand, then bolting downstairs. Along the way, Nathaniel could see other classes having the same issue as he was through the window.

They reached the bottom of the stairs, watching the akuma stomp around in the courtyard.

Marc glanced down at their connected hands and released them quickly, looking away from Nathaniel.

“The best thing we can do right now is wait,” Marc murmured, not looking at Nathaniel.

Ladybug and Chat Noir quickly arrived, landing next to the two boys.

Chat Noir picked up Nathaniel’s hand, pressing a kiss to it, “Don’t worry, we’ll protect you.”

“Not you too!” Nathaniel cried out, dying a little on the inside.

Marc had to kick Chat Noir out of the way from the akuma lunging at him. The two boys flinched away from the fight happening in front of them, taking a couple steps back.

Ladybug dodged a blow, sending a wink towards the redhead watching, “Pretty cool dodge, right Nathaniel?”

Marc stepped in front of Nathaniel, blocking him from the superheroes’ views, much to their displeasure, “You can see him when you finish the fight!” To back up his statement, Marc opened a nearby closet door and quickly got him and Nathaniel into it, closing the door behind them.

He slid down the wall, onto the ground, “Ugh, when I saw the akuma’s power, I did not think it would be that effective.”

“Same,” Nathaniel responded, sliding down next to Marc. He smiled, “Thanks for saving me though.”

Marc tilted his head away, “I-It was mostly Alix!”

“The heroes would’ve gotten me if not for you, so yeah, you too.”

Marc sent a shy grin back, “You’re welcome then.” 

A swarm of ladybugs entered the room, surrounding Nathaniel before venturing off again. 

“Is it over?” He sighed in relief. The two boys stood up and exited the room. Chat Noir and Ladybug were comforting a girl, supposedly formerly Spotlight.

Ladybug took notice of Nathaniel and paled. She waved her hands in the air, “I am…  _ so  _ sorry!”

Nathaniel smiled back, “Don’t worry about it. It was just an akuma thing that people interested in boys fell in love with me.” He paused, turning to Marc, “Wait, you said you were gay, right? Why weren’t you tripping over yourself to hold me like everyone else?”

Marc laughed nervously, voice cracking a few times, “Probably a fluke.”

Nathaniel smiled teasingly, “Or maybe you’re already in love with me, hm? Can’t resist the overflowing charm I have?”

Marc chortled, “Right, yeah, definitely _ not _ !” Nathaniel didn't seem to notice how red the other boy's face was getting.

Ladybug shook her head at the two.

So oblivious.

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation of Spotlight's powers: When she strikes someone with the beam, they become the center of attention and loved by anyone who looks at them, granted that the person hadn't seen any other beam-affected person.   
> Why she got akumatized: She was fairly popular so people kept giving her love confessions over and over again and she had to reject them every time. She started to get annoyed at how much it happened and how no one understood and just went "You're lucky". Hawkmoth latched onto that annoyance.


End file.
